Cita a ciegas
by Mechi75
Summary: Levony. AU en donde ambas son humanas. De toda la gente sola que hay en este mundo, resulta extremadamente dificultoso encontrar alguien confiable como para relacionarse. Una página de encuentros de Internet llevará a Lauren y a Evony a conocerse. ¿Lograrán romper sus barreras y superar sus miedos?
1. Chapter 1

**RATED M**: LENGUAJE ADULTO, CONTENIDO SEXUAL (FEMSLASH)

**DISCLAIMER: **NO POSEO NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE LA SERIE LOST GIRL, NI TAMPOCO SOBRE NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES. ESCRIBO FANFICTION SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRME, SIN FINES DE LUCRO. I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS OVER LOST GIRL SERIES, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST WRITING FOR FUN, NONPROFIT. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**N/A:** hay un pequeño crossover con un gracioso personaje de otra serie. A ver si alguien lo pesca!

* * *

**CITA A CIEGAS**

.

_"Algo sucede y estoy fuera de control._

_Nunca lo descubro_

_Hasta que estoy fuera de control._

_Algo sucede y estoy fuera de control_

_No te lleves mi corazón, no rompas mi corazón_

_No, no, no lo descartes."_

Head Over Heels (1985) - Tears For Fears

.

**CAPÍTULO I**

Se arrepintió ni bien apretó el botón de enviar. La mujer era definitivamente hermosa, sin dudas, según la foto que había visto de ella. Su rostro esculpido denotaba una sensualidad única que le había llamado mucho la atención. ¿Pero quién era ella? ¿Esas páginas de citas eran realmente seguras? Y principalmente, ¿quién la había mandado a hacerse un perfil y responder un aviso?

Scott entró al laboratorio con una caja de pizza en la mano, masticando lo que parecía ser un trozo de tocino. Allí estaba el culpable.

-Voy a matarte -le disparó Lauren mientras hacía un gesto de negación con la cabeza frente a la pantalla de su ordenador.

-No me digas que al fin has contestado el aviso -respondió él apoyando la pizza sobre una de las mesas y acercándose al escritorio donde ella estaba sentada. Era el momento de hacer una pausa en su proyecto de investigación para cenar-. ¡Bien hecho, Lewis! Era hora de que salieras de tu estado de aislamiento.

-No me he convertido en una ermitaña -se defendió ella al tiempo que ambos se dirigían a una mesa desocupada a comerse la pizza-. Han pasado solamente dos meses desde mi ruptura con Nadia, es normal que quiera estar sola un tiempo. Fue por ti que me fabriqué un perfil para estas redes sociales de citas, porque me insististe hasta que mi paciencia se quebró.

-Vamos, Lauren -la alentó su colega-. La mujer es una morena preciosa, y tiene aspecto de ser muy ardiente -Lauren rodó los ojos-. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar si tienes una cita con ella? Y no es que se trate de una cita a ciegas, al menos ya se han mostrado sus fotos.

-Es una cita a ciegas en cierto sentido -discrepó ella-. Al fin y al cabo se trata de dos personas que no se conocen. Estadísticamente podría ser hasta peligroso. De todos modos seguiré en comunicación con ella, y trataré de obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre su persona hasta que se produzca el encuentro.

Scott levantó la vista con gesto de resignación. Sabía muy bien que cuando la doctora se ponía a la defensiva, resultaba exageradamente paranoica y obstinada, y por lo tanto era mejor suavizar cualquier intento de convencimiento.

################################################################################################

Miró el catálogo por enésima vez en la tarde, sin tener todavía la menor idea de qué vestido elegir. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan nerviosa con respecto a una cita, a pesar de que no tenía tantas. Se frotó las sienes y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse, hasta que la puerta de su oficina se abrió. Era su asistente, Bruce.

-Evony, siento molestarla -expresó él con algo de timidez. Su jefa era una mujer de carácter fuerte y distante, que a veces le producía un cierto temor-. Ha llamado nuevamente el representante de Ricky Martin por la posibilidad de su concierto de setiembre aquí en Toronto, ¿recuerda?

-Claro que lo recuerdo -dijo ella rodando los ojos, molesta consigo misma por haber descuidado algo tan importante-. Gracias, Bruce, lo llamaré a la brevedad.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero... ¿se encuentra usted bien? -preguntó el corpulento asistente-. Con todo respeto, he notado que tal vez se ve algo distraída esta tarde. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo más?

-Todo está bien -contestó ella-. Es sólo... este estúpido vestido. Tengo una... reunión importante... y no puedo decidir que me pondré.

-Bueno -afirmó él, animándose a dar un paso hacia el interior de la oficina-, si tal vez me dijera qué clase de reunión, a lo mejor podría darle mi opinión.

-En realidad... se trata de una cita -reconoció Evony-. Una primera cita. Quisiera dar una imagen lo más amistosa posible.

Bruce estiró el cuello para tener una mejor visión sobre los vestidos dentro del catálogo que estaba sobre el escritorio. Pudo divisar uno negro, otro color fucsia y otro rojo.

-En ese caso... creo que sería mejor algo colorido. Sobrio, pero con colores. Vestir de negro es para ocasiones más bien formales, y tal vez la haga parecer más fría.

Evony se sorprendió. Sabía que Bruce portaba algo de sensibilidad artística, de hecho tenía conocimiento de que escribía poesías, pero no se imaginaba que tuviese algún dominio acerca de moda y estilo. Hacía ya un año que lo había contratado como asistente y siempre habían tenido un vínculo cordial y respetuoso pero sin demasiada confianza.

-Suena bien -concedió sin mostrar mucha emoción-. Gracias por el consejo. Puedes retirarte ahora.

################################################################################################

El restaurante era un lugar casual, con la suficiente elegancia pero sin exceso de etiqueta. Evony había elegido este sitio, concurrido por algunos músicos que conocía, porque le resultaba agradable y familiar, y había decidido llegar unos diez minutos antes de lo acordado para asegurarse de ser la primera. Finalmente, había optado por un vestido corto y ceñido al cuerpo de color rojo oscuro. Lauren ingresó al sitio puntualmente, y enseguida la ubicó en la mesa que Evony le había indicado por teléfono anteriormente. La productora musical parecía absorta en leer el menú, y la rubia doctora enseguida notó su elegante y cautivador aspecto. Ella no se había hecho demasiado problema por su vestimenta para la ocasión, inclinándose por unos sencillos pantalones de vestir y una vistosa camisa en tono pastel. Se acercó sonriente decidida a sorprenderla.

-Hola -soltó con una sonrisa sutil una vez que llegó a la mesa, cumplido su objetivo de que no la viera.

Evony levantó la vista y se encontró con su presencia.

-Hola... Lauren... ¿cómo estás?

Lauren se sentó frente a ella y la morena no pudo evitar verla más atractiva personalmente que por fotos. Su cabello dorado, perfectamente lacio y su sonrisa encantadora la dejaron sin poder emitir palabras por unos segundos.

-Bueno... soy Lauren Lewis, la misma que has conocido en línea, todo coincide con mi perfil -dijo la rubia deslizando las manos en el aire frente a su rostro.

-No hubiese dudado que así sería -rió Evony-. Por mi parte, soy Evony Fleurette Marquise, productora musical como te conté. Y para confesar algo novata en esto de las citas por Internet, aunque no del todo.

-Bien, bien, es bueno saberlo -afirmó Lauren-. Y te agradezco tu invitación a salir. Verás... no soy mucho de salir, siempre estoy con mucho trabajo.

-En tus mensajes mencionaste que trabajas para Laboratorios Luz, ¿verdad?

-Sí, hace cinco años que me han contratado para sus proyectos de investigación genética. Trabajo en un equipo. Nos la pasamos entre tubos de ensayos, cápsulas de Petri y equipamiento automatizado. Básicamente buscamos genes desconocidos, y una vez que los encontramos, averiguamos cómo trabajan. Pero no te preocupes, no pienso aburrirte con demasiados detalles.

-En realidad, me parece fascinante -reveló Evony-. Debes tener una gran inteligencia para hacer lo que haces.

-No es para tanto -respondió Lauren con modestia-. Sólo tienes que estudiar mucho, permanentemente. Ese es todo el secreto.

Evony se encontró nuevamente sin palabras frente a la sonrisa de la doctora especialista en genética. Desde que había visto su foto le había resultado atractiva, y en ese momento sentía que dicha atracción sólo aumentaba. Por suerte, la camarera llegó a la mesa justo a tiempo para tomar sus pedidos.

La cena fue de lo más agradable, principalmente porque Evony se lo pasó contando anécdotas de su trabajo con cantantes famosos. No hacía mucho tiempo que tenía la productora, sólo un par de años, pero se las ingenió para impresionar a Lauren con algunas historias graciosas, y la doctora parecía divertirse mucho. Luego de la comida, previa pelea por quién pagaba la cuenta, decidieron continuar la velada en una cervecería cercana al laboratorio, que Lauren conocía bastante bien.

-El tiempo se me ha pasado volando -admitió Evony mientras depositaba su jarra de vidrio sobre la mesa y jugaba con las puntas de su liso cabello-. Me encanta esto de conocernos.

-Estoy de acuerdo -proclamó Lauren-. ¿Crees que sería un buen momento para hablar de cosas más íntimas?

Evony arqueó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, pero la idea le agradaba.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente, doctora? -inquirió, fijando la mirada sobre la rubia en abierto coqueteo.

-Mmm -Lauren se llevó la mano a la barbilla e hizo un gesto reflexivo-. ¿Qué te parece si nos contamos nuestros más oscuros secretos? -bromeó.

-Suena interesante. Pero ya que ha sido tu idea, creo que deberías empezar tú -la desafió la morena.

-Genial... bueno... en realidad... hace dos meses atrás me separé de una larga relación de pareja -reveló la doctora con un tono algo serio-. Los últimos tiempos fueron bastante complicados. Peleábamos mucho, ella se había vuelto muy posesiva y yo sentía que no me dejaba respirar. La cosa es que... no estoy segura de estar preparada para encarar una nueva relación por el momento. Quiero decir, creo que no podría involucrarme emocionalmente. Puede que resulte algo arrogante de mi parte, pero desearía que mis circunstancias estuviesen claras desde un principio.

La rubia ensayó una mueca de auto absolución apretando los labios. Evony no pudo evitar sentir algo de desilusión frente a lo que acababa de escuchar, pero si algo tenía claro era que las situaciones ideales nunca existían. Mentalmente se culpó a sí misma por haberse dejado llevar por el entusiasmo, tal vez demasiado, aunque tampoco sabía cómo evitar ese deslumbramiento que le producían ciertas personas en determinados momentos, más de una vez ya le había sucedido. Pero esta vez, le había parecido que esta mujer sería diferente.

-Bueno... me resulta comprensible -señaló con algo de resignación pero tratando de mostrarse tolerante-. He tenido mis malas experiencias también... y sé muy bien que a veces puede ser mejor preferir la soledad.

Se sirvió más cerveza y alzó la jarra para beber. En ese momento tomó la determinación de pensar exactamente de esa misma manera en que se había expresado, aún sin mucho convencimiento, pero le pareció que era la solución para la incómoda ansiedad que la invadía.

-Me alegra que entiendas -dijo Lauren con un cierto alivio-. ¿Piensas que podemos acordar ir despacio, entonces?

-Bueno... no tenemos por qué sacrificar la diversión -propuso Evony en tono despreocupado, volviendo a la carga con la seducción-. Tal vez no sea mala idea aprovechar el momento, ya sabes, vivir sólo el presente.

Lauren entrecerró los ojos estudiando a la mujer que tenía enfrente, quien la miraba con deseo mientras sus dedos largos jugaban con el borde de la jarra de cerveza. La doctora se preguntó si acaso no era el alcohol el que hablaba, aunque el flirteo no le molestaba, sino todo lo contrario.

-¿Estás segura? -la interrogó y apretó levemente la mandíbula.

-Pues claro que sí -aseguró Evony tratando de demostrar convicción-. El compromiso está sobrevaluado. ¿Qué podría tener de malo un poco de diversión? Además no sería la primera vez que me enrollo en algo informal.

Se acercó hacia adelante, mirando a Lauren con ojos de lujuria.

-Y eso, doctora... es mi más oscuro secreto.

################################################################################################

-¡Aléjate de mí! -gritó la morena moviéndose para todos lados como si quisiera empujar a alguien-. ¡Vete de aquí y déjame en paz!

-¡Ey! ¡Evony! ¿Me escuchas? -Lauren la rodeó con sus brazos y la meció suavemente hasta que se despertó-. Fue un mal sueño. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Evony abrió los ojos despacio y vio la figura borrosa de la rubia, que poco a poco se hacía más nítida. Sintió su abrazo y percibió una cierta preocupación en su rostro. Realmente parecía un ángel. Poco a poco se fueron acomodando los recuerdos de la noche anterior en su consciencia. Después del bar, Lauren la había besado y le había propuesto ir a su apartamento, donde luego de compartir un par de tragos más, se habían rendido finalmente a la atracción mutua que sentían. Tal como ella lo había deseado, terminaron teniendo sexo en la habitación que se hallaba en el piso de arriba del loft. La experiencia había sido de lo más placentera, dejándola agotada y profundamente dormida.

_Las ropas de ambas habían sido convenientemente descartadas y se encontraban __caóticamente _esparcidas por el piso. Lauren se situó sobre Evony en un segundo, llevándola suavemente contra el colchón y besándola dulcemente en los labios. Evony suspiró dentro del cálido beso, sus brazos firmemente apretados alrededor de los hombros de Lauren. Pronto sus lenguas se unieron, saboreándose. Luego_, la rubia se dedicó a besarle el cuello y los pechos, mientras le arrancaba gemidos y suspiros. Finalmente presionó su centro con los dedos, pulsando en círculos alrededor de su clítoris._

_-Más fuerte -susurró la morena unos segundos después en su oído._

_Lauren continúo los movimientos por unos instantes. Más tarde deslizó dos dedos dentro de su sexo y la besó con pasión. Introdujo más aún sus dedos dentro y frotó sus pechos contra los de la morena, mientras que la palma de su mano se frotaba contra el clítoris. Las uñas de Evony se clavaban en sus hombros al tiempo que ambas se movían al unísono, y el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos resultaba abrumador. Instantes después, Evony se hundió más dentro del colchón empujando levemente a Lauren hacia abajo para mantenerla muy cerca. Inmediatamente, se arqueó hacia arriba con un grito agudo y se convulsionó alrededor de los dedos de la rubia. Lauren apretó los dientes, separando sus piernas y rozando su propio centro contra una de las caderas de la morena. Los dientes de Evony tiraron suavemente de la oreja de la rubia mientras el placer se prolongaba. Cuando los movimientos cesaron, Lauren deslizó su mano hacia afuera y se apartó levemente. Entonces Evony la tomó por los hombros con determinación y la hizo cambiar de posición, colocándose encima de ella. Enseguida sus labios se encontraron en un fogoso beso. Posteriormente, Evony se dirigió a besar el cuello y luego los pechos de la rubia, entretanto que sus dedos se dirigieron hacia el clítoris y comenzaron a presionar suavemente, lo adecuado como para que Lauren sintiera algo ardiente y placentero._

_-Quédate ahí -murmuró la rubia, hundiéndose su cabeza en el colchón ante el estímulo._

_Evony mantuvo un ritmo suave. Más tarde, deslizó sus dedos en el interior de Lauren a poca profundidad. La besó apasionadamente mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante apoyando su sexo contra el muslo de la rubia. Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, moviendo sus caderas a más velocidad y empujando los dedos más profundamente dentro del húmedo centro. Instantes más tarde, Lauren dio vuelta la cabeza enérgicamente hacia el costado y gritó más fuerte, entregándose por completo a la exquisita sensación. Evony la hizo acabar muy intensamente. Manteniendo la mano entre los muslos de Lauren, la morena estiró su orgasmo hasta que no hubo más movimientos, y la rubia abrió finalmente los ojos y sonrió satisfecha. Evony retiró entonces su mano, se separó un poco y se lamió los dedos, sin dejar de mirarla._

Los recuerdos eran sumamente agradables, pero su despertar estaba resultando bastante incómodo a causa de la pesadilla que había tenido. Trató de moverse, pero se sentía molesta.

-Me duele la cabeza, detrás de los ojos -se quejó alzando una mano para frotarse las sienes-. Y tengo sed.

-Bueno... eso último sucede cuando tienes buen sexo -Lauren trató de distender la situación diciendo algo gracioso-. Pero tiene solución. ¿Qué te parece si bajamos a la cocina y preparo algo para el desayuno? Si el dolor no disminuye puedo darte un analgésico también.

Evony asintió con la cabeza. Sentía los ojos hinchados y le resultó inevitable sentir algo de vergüenza por cómo sería su aspecto en ese momento. La doctora la besó en la frente y se incorporó para vestirse y bajar. Ahí estaba otra vez, esa fascinación que Lauren le producía. Pero tenía que concentrarse en su acuerdo de la noche anterior. Sólo sería algo del momento, sin compromisos. Y sobre todo, sin emociones involucradas. Se apoyó sobre sus brazos para sentarse y vestirse, y a la brevedad la siguió hacia la planta baja.

Lauren le alcanzó un vaso con agua y un antiinflamatorio mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor. Enseguida estuvo listo el café con algunos panecillos y la rubia se le unió, sentándose en la cabecera.

-Entonces, esto de las pesadillas... ¿te pasa frecuentemente? Sonabas realmente angustiada en el sueño, como si te estuvieras defendiendo.

-A veces, sí, no son tan habituales pero suceden -respondió la morena.

-¿Puede tener que ver con las malas experiencias que mencionaste anoche en el bar? -quiso saber la doctora.

-Tal vez... bueno... en realidad fue sólo una, digamos, de gravedad. Y fue hace mucho tiempo ya.

Hizo una pausa para beber su café y decidió proseguir con el relato. Sentía que podía depositar su confianza en Lauren.

-Estuve viendo a un hombre durante unos meses. Él tenía... estas prácticas sexuales algo extravagantes, ligadas a la obtención de placer a través del dolor. Y pasó un tiempo hasta que pude concluir esa relación, que ciertamente me resultaba nociva. Yo no estaba pasando el mejor de mis momentos. Mi autoestima estaba por los suelos. No hacía mucho que había salido de la cárcel y...

Evony enmudeció bruscamente, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de revelar. Se había dejado llevar por el desahogo que le producía poder hablar con alguien como Lauren, y esta vez sí había confesado su más oscuro secreto. La voz de la rubia sonó tan sorprendida como irritada:

-¡¿Estuviste en la cárcel?!

-Yo... eso... eso fue...

Le costó algunos segundos superar la incomodidad que sentía frente a lo que había admitido. Pero tenía que colocarse su máscara de seguridad de cualquier manera posible y tratar de salir de la situación de la forma más elegante que pudiera.

-Fue hace cinco años atrás -inspiró y comenzó a contar-. En ese entonces yo era representante de artistas. Hacía algunos negocios con una empresa productora y resultó que esta compañía era bastante corrupta. Todos los que estábamos ligados a ella fuimos investigados. En mi caso, fui descuidada con mis papeles y contratos, y me acusaron y más tarde condenaron por negligencia y estafa. Pasé un año en la cárcel, pena mínima porque no fue un delito intencionado. Cuando salí me permitieron volver a trabajar en la industria de la música como asistente de producción, y a los dos años inicié mi propia productora. Perfectamente legal por cierto, tiene todos los permisos en regla.

-E imagino que ahora serás mucho más aplicada con tus papeles -comentó Lauren con un tono algo intranquilo.

-Lo soy -replicó Evony con seguridad y algo de fastidio-. Escucha, lamento si esto te causa miedo o cambia de alguna manera tu concepto sobre mí.

-No... en verdad no cambia nada -contestó Lauren rápidamente, sin sonar demasiado convincente-. Es bueno saber todo sobre la gente que conocemos. Todos los detalles, con total franqueza. Y aprecio que... me lo hayas contado.

La tensión nerviosa de la morena no disminuía, pero se animó al escuchar las palabras de la doctora.

-Entonces... ¿crees que es posible que nos veamos otra vez?

################################################################################################

Scott no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Cuando Lauren levantó la vista y lo vio avanzar desde la puerta al interior del laboratorio con una caja grande de pizza y un cajón de cervezas en la mano, notó también los ojos desorbitados del joven, que no paraba de mirar la tapa de la caja de pizza. La curiosidad la venció.

-¿De dónde ha salido eso? -inquirió extrañada.

-Tu chica -respondió él, todavía sin salir de su asombro-. La de la cita que has tenido el sábado. Te ha enviado esto, que el guardia de seguridad me alcanzó. Tiene aquí un sobre con su nombre: de Evony para la doctora Lauren Lewis.

Ahora era Lauren quien se había quedado atónita. No esperaba que Evony fuese una mujer adepta a las sorpresas. Pero a todo esto, no había caído en la cuenta de que Scott había dejado las cajas sobre la mesa que utilizaban generalmente para comer, y estaba abriendo el sobre que contenía una nota en su interior.

-Aquí dice: _"Querida Lauren: gracias por la divertida noche que pasamos, y la comprensión que me demostraste. Es bueno saber que contigo puedo volver a sentirme humana. Espero que la pizza y las cervezas te hagan la noche de guardia más llevadera. Llámame. Evony."_

Lauren se levantó de su silla a toda velocidad, su rostro ardiendo del enrojecimiento súbito que se le había originado.

-¡Dame eso! ¡Es una nota privada! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan invasivo?! -protestó agitada mientras le arrebataba el papel de las manos.

Scott seguía sin poder juntar los labios de su conmoción, y no parecía tomarse el enojo de la doctora demasiado en serio.

-Esta mujer es un tesoro, Lewis -expresó al fin-. Más te vale que la conserves. ¡Nos ha enviado pizza y cerveza! ¿Es que acaso no pensabas volver a llamarla?

Lauren se sintió presa de la furia ante los reclamos e indiscreción de su colega, y tardó unos segundos en poder manifestarse:

-En primer lugar, no **nos** ha enviado pizza y cerveza, en todo caso **me** ha enviado las cajas a **mí**. En segundo lugar, ¡estamos recién a lunes! Sí tenía intenciones de llamarla, pero pensaba hacerlo jueves o viernes...

-Pienso que deberías enviarle flores o algo así. Tener algún gesto romántico con ella -volvió Scott a irrumpir en donde no lo llamaban.

-¡Pero no tenemos una relación romántica! -aclaró Lauren-. Acordamos que sería algo informal, del momento. Nada serio, algo libre.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres volver a enamorarte? -Scott ya había abierto la caja de pizza y se disponía a hacer lo propio con el cajón de cervezas.

-No es tan simple. Las relaciones nunca lo son. Mi ex era una celosa patológica obsesiva del control. Y ahora dependo de estas páginas de Internet, que no brindan ninguna garantía sobre a quienes conoces. Luego es inevitable llevarse sorpresas sobre... circunstancias insospechadas.

-¿Sorpresas? ¿Hay algo mal con Evony?

-Ella... me confesó que estuvo en prisión -reveló Lauren con cierta aprensión mientras se servía cerveza-. Fue procesada y condenada por estafa hace cinco años atrás, cuando se dedicaba a representar artistas. Y lo peor es que no pensaba contármelo. Fue como un dato que se le escurrió en la conversación. Ahora está totalmente limpia y nos divertimos mucho juntas, pero me resulta difícil poder confiar por completo en ella.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que se dice en medicina acerca de la confianza. Es como un músculo: cuanto más se entrena, mejor funciona. Al menos le dijiste que hoy tenías guardia aquí. Por eso envió la pizza y las cervezas, de otro modo no hubiese podido saberlo. Y eso quiere decir que al menos un poco confías en ella. Además... pareciera que la estás juzgando -observó su colega haciendo una mueca de desaprobación mientras tomaba una rebanada de pizza.

-No estoy juzgándola -se justificó la rubia-. Lo entiendo. Somos todos humanos, podemos cometer errores y todo eso. Pero... lo que hizo es... éticamente inaceptable. Es como si nosotros aquí nos pusiésemos a clonar personas.

-Espera un momento. ¿Acaso no me contaste que cuando eras adolescente, tú y tu hermano volaron unas tuberías junto con una pandilla ecologista? ¿Y no estuvieron en la cárcel por eso?

-Sí, estuvimos detenidos. Sólo por una noche -reconoció Lauren con fastidio-. Pero se trataba de una rebeldía adolescente, un llamado de atención. Teníamos la necesidad de romper las reglas para cambiar el mundo. Éramos idealistas. Hay diferencia entre aquello y... una estafa.

-Bueno, hablando de romper las reglas... deberías agradecerme que el de seguridad no nos delate por estar bebiendo alcohol en horario de trabajo -le hizo notar Scott en el momento exacto en que Lauren alzaba su botella-. Me he encargado de ese tema. Soy un buen amigo después de todo, ¿lo ves?

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A:** Sé que no se trata de una pareja muy popular, pero tenía esta idea rondando en la cabeza hacía tiempo y quería expresarla por escrito. También me encanta la pareja de Lauren con Bo, y seguramente escribiré sobre ellas en el futuro. Qué se le va a hacer, Lauren es shipeable hasta con las paredes. Con respecto a esta historia, a la brevedad trataré de subir el segundo (y último) capítulo. Si les ha gustado y quieren dejar reviews, serán muy bienvenidos. Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**RATED M**: LENGUAJE ADULTO, CONTENIDO SEXUAL (FEMSLASH)

**DISCLAIMER: **NO POSEO NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE LA SERIE LOST GIRL, NI TAMPOCO SOBRE NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES. ESCRIBO FANFICTION SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRME, SIN FINES DE LUCRO. I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS OVER LOST GIRL SERIES, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST WRITING FOR FUN, NONPROFIT. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

**CITA A CIEGAS**

.

**CAPÍTULO II**

Bruce se aflojó la corbata y exhaló con alivio, relajando los hombros. Era una tarde demasiado estresante para lo que estaba acostumbrado. Su jefa lo estaba volviendo loco desde el día anterior. No paraba de ordenarle redacciones de informes y llamados telefónicos para una re estructuración empresarial que tenía en mente, y que sólo ella parecía entender. Un mensajero que ingresó a la recepción lo devolvió a la realidad: su descanso de minuto y medio absorto en sus pensamientos había terminado. Sin embargo, no esperaba maravillarse con el envío que había llegado a la productora. Como buen poeta que era, las flores le producían una alegría especial, ya que se hallaban eternamente asociadas a la musa inspiradora de las rimas. Claro que en este caso no eran para él sino para su jefa, pero el solo hecho de ver ese ramo tan cuidadosamente preparado le arrancó una débil sonrisa en la ajetreada tarde.

Dio dos golpes en la puerta y entró sin más demora a la oficina.

-Evony, disculpe la molestia. Ha llegado este envío para usted.

Depositó las flores sobre el escritorio. El rostro de la morena pasó de serio y preocupado a sorprendido e ilusionado al encontrarse con el prolijo ramo de clavelinas. Bruce observó cómo su ceño fruncido se aflojaba y sus ojos se encendían, y se sintió contagiado por el súbito entusiasmo.

-Las clavelinas significan confianza –le notificó a su jefa con una sonrisa firme.

Evony alzó la vista para mirarlo con las cejas arqueadas en gesto de evidente confusión.

-Cuenta la mitología griega que una ninfa…

-¿Realmente te sabes el significado de las flores? –lo interrumpió con el mismo tono malhumorado que tenía desde el día anterior-. ¿Quién eres, Lena Headey? Vuelve a trabajar, Bruce. Necesito esa proyección de impuestos que te pedí.

Ni bien su robusto asistente cerró la puerta, Evony sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomó rápidamente el sobre con su nombre que acompañaba al ramillete. Había una nota en su interior.

_"Querida Evony: muchas gracias por la pizza y las cervezas que enviaste anoche al laboratorio. No debiste molestarte, pero debo confesar que a mi compañero y a mí nos encantó tu regalo. No sabía si te gustaban las flores, de todos modos me decidí por enviarte este sencillo ramo que ni se acerca a lo que tú me mandaste. Por eso mismo viene acompañado de una invitación para cenar el viernes, y esta vez dejarás que yo pague la cuenta. Me gustó el lugar donde fuimos el sábado, ¿te parece que vayamos otra vez allí? El jueves te llamo así nos ponemos de acuerdo. Que tengas buen día. Lauren."_

Por supuesto que le gustaban las flores. Todo lo que proviniera de Lauren le atraía sin remedio. Los encantos de la doctora, mezclados con una tenue dosis de inocencia, le habían producido un flechazo ineludible. Sin contar la espléndida noche de pasión que habían tenido. Ese desbordante afecto que sentía la asustaba tremendamente. No recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía desde que se había sentido así por alguien, si es que alguna vez le había pasado. Lo peor era que no podía actuar en consecuencia, teniendo que mantenerse cerebral y sin perder la cautela, porque de lo contrario la que se asustaría sería Lauren. Se llevó las flores a la nariz e inspiró el delicado aroma, lamentándose de no tener un florero en su oficina. Y de que las relaciones modernas cayeran en una inexorable espiral de miedo.

###################################################

La casa era casi tan grande como la suya. El living comedor era amplio y de forma rectangular. Una mesa grande de madera con seis sillas se ubicaba cerca de la cocina, que era un ambiente separado. Frente a la ventana y de espaldas a la mesa, dos extensos sofás rodeaban una mesa ratona de estilo antiguo, muy bien conservada. Más adelante, en otra mesa pequeña que estaba junto a la ventana había un jarrón donde se hallaban las flores que Lauren le había regalado. Su ubicación era estratégica para que la luz solar las cubriera durante el día. Finalmente, del lado izquierdo de la puerta de entrada se alzaba una escalera que Lauren no tardó en deducir que llevaría a la habitación. Precisamente en eso había estado pensando gran parte de la noche durante la cena, sobre todo a partir de la propuesta de Evony de ir a su casa para brindar por unos importantes negocios que su productora había cerrado en la semana. La morena estaba especialmente sexy esa noche. Un vestido corto dorado realzaba sus caderas en forma notable, y su cabello ya no era liso sino rizado natural, lo que resaltaba aún más su rostro y le daba más vida a sus ojos. Su sensualidad era innegable, tal como Lauren lo había supuesto desde el primer momento en el que había visto sus fotos en la página de citas.

-¿Te gusta la casa? -preguntó Evony que había regresado de la cocina con una botella de champagne y unas copas.

Lauren se movió hacia adelante sobre el sofá, sintiéndose al descubierto.

-Sí, es una hermosa residencia. Y los muebles son todos bellísimos.

-Si la seguidilla de conciertos me deja buenas ganancias, la estaré comprando a más tardar en diciembre.

-Eso es impresionante -sonrió Lauren. Evony sirvió las copas y se sentó junto a Lauren, quien propuso un brindis por el éxito de sus negocios.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo -declaró la morena alzando las cejas y dejando escapar un suspiro-. R. Kelly en agosto, Ricky Martin en setiembre y Keane en octubre. Y si bien todavía no está cerrado, casi que también podría confirmar a Coldplay en noviembre.

-Eres realmente sorprendente -Lauren rió nuevamente-. Puedo imaginarte como una de esas inflexibles y feroces ejecutivas que dirigen su empresa con puño de hierro. Debes de ser terrible.

-¿En serio? -ahora Evony sonreía, con las cejas arqueadas-. En ese caso... si te portas bien tal vez pueda regalarte entradas para los conciertos -se burló.

-¿Si me porto bien? -Lauren parecía disfrutar con el juego de provocaciones. Evony se levantó y puso música en un equipo que estaba cerca de los sillones.

-Ese es R. Kelly -reconoció la rubia-. Apropiado.

Depositó su copa vacía sobre la pequeña mesa. Evony se posicionó frente a ella, de pie.

-Me encanta su música. La encuentro... muy sexy -la morena extendió sus manos invitando a Lauren a incorporarse para bailar. Rápidamente, la rubia se levantó y la tomó de la cintura. Acercó su cabeza a los oscuros rizos para sentir su aroma. Evony apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Lauren, jugueteando con la tela de la camisa blanca transparente que tenía puesta. Tuvo que concentrarse mucho para no sucumbir a la embriagante sensación que le provocaban los fuertes brazos de la doctora rodeando su cintura y presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Pero tomó fuerzas para continuar con lo que había planificado. Se separó del abrazo de Lauren y la llevó de nuevo al sofá, prácticamente empujándola para que se siente.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó una confusa Lauren.

-Ahora vas a ser una buena chica y te vas a quedar ahí sentada y quieta.

Lauren intentó balbucear algo y moverse pero se quedó sin habla, inmóvil y con la boca abierta frente a lo que estaba viendo. La morena había comenzado a realizar un baile intensamente sexy al ritmo de la música. Lauren nunca había visto nada tan erótico, delicado y atractivo. No desde tan cerca y en exclusividad al menos. No para ella. Pronto su corazón se aceleró, la temperatura corporal le subió y tuvo que pasarse la lengua por los labios, que se le habían secado. Evony se quitó el vestido despacio y expuso la ropa interior negra y las medias de seda con porta ligas del mismo color. Lauren sentía cosquillas en la entrepierna, que iban en aumento. Sus ojos completamente abiertos de par en par se movían a imposible velocidad de arriba a abajo, tratando de no perderse un solo detalle. Evony se acercó más y le separó las piernas, colocándose en medio. La rubia estiró su brazo como para incorporar el sentido del tacto a la experiencia, pero la morena no quiso saber nada de eso, y bloqueó la mano intrusa llevándola hacia atrás.

-Sin tocar.

Evony, sin embargo, sí se había adjudicado el derecho de tocarla a ella. Sin dejar de bailar, deslizó suavemente un dedo por su mandíbula, trazando un camino que bajaba hacia su cuello.

-Esto es terriblemente injusto -protestó Lauren agitada-. ¿De verdad no puedo tocar?

Evony se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó en los labios para acallar sus reclamos, mientras sus manos comenzaban a desprender los botones de la camisa blanca. Cuando el último botón fue liberado, la respiración de Lauren ya se había vuelto un jadeo considerable. La morena decidió entonces ceder y susurró junto a su oído:

-Si quieres tocarme, vas a tener que seguirme al piso de arriba.

Y antes de que Lauren pudiera siquiera reaccionar, salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Lauren se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo. Nunca en su vida había subido unas escaleras tan velozmente. La atrapó cuando la morena terminaba de abrir la puerta. La tomó con determinación por la cintura y la besó con arrolladora pasión, llevándola hacia el interior de la habitación. Evony se reía dentro del beso, acariciando sus mejillas. Luego escabulló sus manos hacia abajo para desprender el cinturón y quitarle los jeans. Lauren se deshizo aceleradamente de toda su ropa y con la misma velocidad le quitó a Evony lo que le quedaba puesto. Con urgencia la llevó hacia la cama y trepó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban en febril danza dentro de sus bocas, y Lauren se sentía presa de una excitación animal que suprimía su mente siempre tan racional. No dejó un solo centímetro del cuerpo de la morena sin explorar con sus manos, labios y lengua. Aprehendiéndola con solidez, la acarició y saboreó haciéndole clamar su nombre hasta dejarla sin aliento. Como si eso fuera poco, unos instantes después la hizo voltear sobre el colchón y deslizó su mano entre el empapado sexo y las sábanas, sumergiendo sus dedos para aplicar nuevos estímulos, al tiempo que su propio centro se restregaba contra unos tonificados glúteos. Sus labios alcanzaron el cuello de la morena, quien la tomó por la nuca acariciando su pelo y no pudo más que regalarle sus más sinceros gemidos. Evony nunca se había sentido así, tan salvajemente deseada pero al mismo tiempo cuidada y tenida en cuenta. Pronto alcanzó el clímax, y una vez cesados los reflejos, tensó los músculos de su baja espalda y acarició los muslos de la rubia para maximizar el contacto y permitirle su desahogo, el cual llegó enseguida. Pero eso no estaba ni cerca de lo que tenía pensado para ella.

Lauren giró hasta quedar boca arriba sobre la cama e inmediatamente Evony se incorporó y se situó encima de ella. Comenzó a besarla y acariciarla con suavidad en tanto que los macizos brazos de la rubia la rodeaban por la espalda. En breve sus caricias y dedicados besos alcanzaron sus pechos, provocando sutiles gemidos. Pocos momentos después, Lauren sintió los dientes de la morena mordiendo ligeramente su destacada clavícula, y seguidamente el cálido y agitado aliento de Evony contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Ahora quiero que te vengas para mí.

Millones de neuronas enviaron el mismo número de impulsos eléctricos desde el cerebro de Lauren por todo su cuerpo a medida que sentía los labios y lengua de la morena deslizarse por sus pechos y bajar por su abdomen hasta llegar a su centro de placer. Se hundió en la almohada entregándose por completo mientras su mano acariciaba cariñosamente el cráneo de la morena entre sus piernas. Cuando su orgasmo la atravesó, gritó como nunca en su vida. Jamás se había sentido tan ligera y libre. Evony la llevó al clímax una, dos veces más hasta que Lauren dijo basta. Entonces sintió los húmedos besos recorrer su abdomen desnudo y tembloroso camino de vuelta hacia arriba, hasta que finalmente Evony recostó la cabeza sobre su tórax y relajó todo su cuerpo sobre ella. La rubia la envolvió con sus brazos y acarició su pelo hasta que se durmieron.

###################################################

Despertó con la misma sensación con la que se había dormido, con la sola diferencia de estar ubicada sobre su costado. Un abultado bíceps cubría uno de sus brazos y el otro estaba atravesado bajo su cabeza oficiando de almohada, al tiempo que suaves dedos rascaban apaciblemente su nuca. Se sentía contenta, e increíblemente motivada. No había tenido pesadillas esta vez, había dormido tan pacíficamente como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Suspiró contra el calor de la piel de Lauren.

-Buen día -sonrió la doctora, que ya estaba despierta observándola.

-Mmmm buen día -Evony se movió un poco, estirándose.

-Ya no queda nada de la fiera ejecutiva -se burló Lauren-. Todo lo que tenemos aquí... es una gatita mimosa.

Evony soltó una risa profunda y le depositó un suave beso en la piel del borde superior del esternón. Luego se deslizó hacia arriba para quedar con su rostro a la misma altura que el de Lauren.

-¿Y te gusta eso? -preguntó.

-Mhm -Lauren asintió con la cabeza y rodó los ojos hacia arriba, sonriendo con picardía.

Evony levantó su mano y comenzó a jugar con su dedo índice sobre los labios de la rubia.

-Genial -reveló-. Porque a mí me gustas mucho tú.

Su mirada se fue a la boca de la doctora, luego directamente a sus ojos. Fue esa mirada diferente lo que encendió la alarma dentro de la cabeza de Lauren. Las pupilas completamente dilatadas que tenían otro brillo, como si reflejaran una cierta ilusión, y la sonrisa suave y resuelta que nunca había visto antes, le dispararon una alerta de preocupación. Todo era muy divertido hasta que se complicaba con emociones. Pero nada podía prepararla para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Lauren.

###################################################

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?! -la voz estridente de Scott resonó por todo el laboratorio en un grito horrorizado.

-¡Vamos, Scott, no es para tanto! -se defendió Lauren-. Habíamos acordado que no se trataba de nada serio, simplemente pasar momentos divertidos y eso era todo. Sólo se lo recordé y decidí que era mejor marcharme para evitar que la situación se volviera incómoda.

-Querrás decir: te fugaste como una niña cobarde y la dejaste sola luego de que ella te abriera su corazón -el rostro de Scott se contorsionaba de espanto-. ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan insensible?!

-No soy insensible, es sólo que... no puedo embarcarme en una relación estable por el momento -confesó Lauren comenzando a sentirse angustiada-. Mi... experiencia anterior es muy reciente... ¡y la ruptura fue muy negativa! No puedo depositar mis sentimientos en alguien tan fácilmente otra vez. ¿Y si no resulta?

-¿En serio lo ves de esa manera? -Scott acomodó sus anteojos sobre el ángulo naso frontal-. Míranos, Lauren. Prácticamente somos esclavos de esta corporación. Nuestra vida propia y las oportunidades de relaciones que tenemos son escasas. Y hay mucho más allí afuera que este laboratorio y los videos de Star Trek que tanto nos gustan. ¿En verdad quieres perder tu tiempo volviéndote una fóbica social que no confía ni en su propia sombra? Todos hemos tenido malas experiencias. Pero eso no debe impedirnos que podamos ser capaces de crear nuevas, que sean buenas. ¿No te gustaría ser diferente a veces? ¿Menos paranoica, más suelta, más feliz...

La estufa esterilizadora emitió un ruido, indicando que ya había cumplido su ciclo, y el joven científico interrumpió su discurso para levantarse de su asiento e ir a apagarla. Lauren bajó la mirada hacia la taza de café que sostenía y se perdió contemplando la superficie negra espumosa. Suspiró con resignación, pensando en las palabras de su amigo.

-Más humana.

###################################################

Trató de concentrarse como por décima vez en la lectura de las obras completas de Virgilio, pero decididamente no lo conseguiría esa mañana. No podía evitar sentirse preocupado por su jefa. Algo andaba mal con ella. Nunca antes había llegado a la oficina con lentes oscuros puestos ni había pedido tanto café como ese día. Además, parecía triste. Él era hábil para conocer los estados de ánimo de la gente, gracias a la sensibilidad amplificada que le daba su vocación de poeta. Se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la ventana a seguir pensando. Los fuertes ruidos lo sobresaltaron. Provenían de adentro de la oficina. Lo sabía, algo andaba mal. Casi tiró la puerta abajo y se encontró con la visión de Evony presa de un ataque de nervios, arrojando los objetos de su escritorio en todas las direcciones. Corrió a detenerla y llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que se lastimara.

###################################################

No era ni siquiera mediodía y ya iba por el sexto café. Sus lentes oscuros estaban puestos nuevamente, no quería que ni Bruce la viera que había llorado. El imponente fisicoculturista de 130 kilos y casi 2 metros de estatura, que a regañadientes le había ido a buscar el café, se hallaba allí sentado en el escritorio frente a ella y se negaba a dejarla sola. Después de haber limpiado el desastre que había quedado en la oficina, se tenía merecido un aumento de sueldo.

-Se trata de esta persona con la cual se estaba viendo, ¿no es cierto? ¿Le ha hecho daño? -inquirió él con voz grave.

-No, Bruce... simplemente no funcionó como creía. Pensaba que ella iba a ser otra clase de persona, que no tendría miedo. Supongo que la idealicé.

-Sea quien sea, no sabe lo que se pierde. Pero ya sabe lo que dicen del amor, que llega cuando menos uno se lo espera. Estoy seguro de que en el futuro encontrará alguien mejor.

-O tal vez mi pasado siempre se interponga y lo arruine todo -se lamentó Evony.

Bruce frunció el ceño y su rostro se volvió adusto.

-Escúcheme bien -dijo con voz imperativa y su dedo índice levantado-. Usted... es muy valiente. Ha conocido la equivocación, pero se ha levantado y reconstruido. Nadie puede quitarle eso. Y ciertamente nadie debería dejar de apreciarlo.

###################################################

Un par de días después del incidente de la oficina, Bruce no sólo había terminado de leer las obras completas de Virgilio en sus ratos libres, sino que además ya se estaba animando a escribir de nuevo sus propios versos después de un largo tiempo de inactividad. La inspiración le era esquiva por la falta de práctica, por lo que cerraba los ojos de a ratos para concentrarse en la escena a escribir. Imaginó un verde y sereno campo con pasto, árboles, animales y flores. Las imágenes eran vívidas y verosímiles para todos sus sentidos. Hasta podía percibir el aroma de las flores.

-Buenos días.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente para encontrarse con un ramo de campanillas chinas frente a su vista.

-El azul es el color de la comunicación -comenzó a recitar-. Las flores azules son adecuadas para... pedidos de disculpas.

Alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de la visita que acababa de entrar en la recepción. Sus facciones se endurecieron y su frente se arrugó.

-Usted es ella -dijo, con enfado.

Lauren no se intimidó. Entrecerró los ojos con disgusto y desconcierto y le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Está Evony aquí? -demandó saber con tono resolutivo.

-Ella...está...

Dubitativamente, Bruce señaló la puerta de la oficina y amagó con levantarse. No quería revelar demasiada información ni tampoco darle vía libre, pero Lauren fue más rápida y se dirigió a abrir la puerta con mucha decisión. Encontró a Evony escribiendo algo en una agenda, con el teléfono al lado. Cuando la morena levantó la mirada y la vio, tragó saliva y trató de mostrarse lo más fría posible.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No recuerdo que te dediques a la música.

Lauren avanzó unos metros hasta ubicarse detrás de la silla del escritorio que estaba enfrentada a la de Evony.

-No contestabas a mis llamadas y ni siquiera sabía si estabas bien, por lo que decidí pasar por aquí a verte personalmente.

-Bueno, ya me has visto -Evony bajó inmediatamente la mirada y siguió con sus anotaciones.

-Estuve en la cárcel una noche entera cuando tenía 17.

Evony cesó su actividad. No la miraba a los ojos, pero Lauren sabía que tenía su atención. Depositó el ramo de flores con calma sobre el escritorio y se sentó en la silla para continuar con su relato.

-Estaba en el último año de preparatoria y pertenecía a una secta ecologista que creía que para protestar había que destruir. Fue así que fabricamos unas bombas y las depositamos en las tuberías de una obra en construcción. Queríamos impedir que el futuro centro comercial arruinara el ecosistema del monte. Resultó ser que nuestros explosivos lo arruinaron de manera peor. Fue una decisión estúpida y extrema.

Evony seguía sin mirarla, sin embargo la escuchaba.

-Supongo que cometí el mismo error el otro día cuando me marché de tu casa -continuó Lauren-. Me asusté y huí porque era lo más fácil. Cuando terminó mi relación anterior me convencí de que no sentir nada por nadie, al menos por un tiempo, era lo mejor para evitar salir lastimada. Pero es como querer impedir la construcción del centro comercial otra vez.

-¿Y cuál es tu punto? -inquirió la morena con voz grave.

-Mi punto es que lo lamento. Tú nunca fuiste el problema, yo lo fui. Todo lo que sé es que me he sentido muy bien y muy cómoda contigo, y siento profundamente haberlo arruinado con mis mecanismos de defensa. Y pienso que valdría la pena hacer un nuevo intento y seguir conociéndonos. Aún a pesar de nuestras malas experiencias y pasados, creo que tú podrías ser buena para mí y yo podría ser buena para ti. No puedo asegurarte que será fácil porque nada lo es. La vida no es un cuento de hadas donde todos viven felices para siempre y el romanticismo vence todos los obstáculos. Pero me gustaría comenzar de nuevo contigo, desde cero. Sin prejuicios, ni condiciones, ni miedos.

Evony finalmente la miró a los ojos. Lauren estiró su mano y cubrió la de la morena.

-Podemos ir con tranquilidad, sin presiones. Y hasta podría conseguir reservaciones para invitarte al restaurant de la torre.

La morena se tomó su tiempo para contestarle. Pero Lauren sonrió ligeramente mientras deslizaba el pulgar sobre sus nudillos. Conocía esa mirada.

###################################################

_"Solamente si no me doblo y quiebro_

_Te encontraré del otro lado,_

_Te encontraré en la luz._

_Solamente si no me sofoco_

_Te encontraré en la mañana cuando te despiertes."_

Bend & Break (2005) - Keane

.

**Ocho meses después...**

Lauren inspiró el vapor con los ojos cerrados y el agradable aroma de las sales de baño inundó sus fosas nasales, brindándole una relajante sensación. Los dedos de Evony se deslizaban plácidamente por su mejilla.

-No te vayas a quedar dormida -advirtió la morena, que la sostenía desde atrás en la tina de baño.

-Confío en que tú no dejarás que me ahogue -fue la respuesta de una perezosa Lauren.

-No es por eso que te lo digo. Te necesito bien despierta. Recuerda que me prometiste que me harías masajes después de cenar.

-Sí, sí, lo recuerdo -Lauren sonrió con ganas y asintió con la cabeza. Sabía muy bien que esos momentos cuando se hacían masajes generalmente terminaban en algo mucho más pasional y delicioso. Volvió a inspirar y luego suspiró, sin borrarse la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Lo que sea por mi novia.

.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**N/A:** la historia ha llegado a su fin! Espero que se hayan divertido o les haya transmitido algo, más allá del ship que se trate. Nuevamente, si les ha gustado y quieren dejar reviews, serán muy bienvenidos sus comentarios. Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima!


End file.
